


La Terre et la Lune

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire d'amour renouvelée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Terre et la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La Terre et la Lune  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsukino Usagi ; Sérénité/Endymion  
>  **Genre :** gen/spirituel ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 10#08, « Origine » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à la fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

La Lune tourne autour de la Terre, enseigne-t-on à l’école. Ça, même une écolière récalcitrante l’apprend bien vite. Comme pour la protéger, tel doit être le mot d’ordre de Sailor Moon, depuis que la Princesse Sérénité a aimé le Prince Endymion.   
On entre rarement dans les détails, mais plus exactement, la Lune et la Terre tournent l’une autour de l’autre, autour d’un point d’équilibre quelque part près du centre de la Terre, selon des lois physiques qui échappent à Usagi. Comme un couple d’amoureux inséparables. Et ce, malgré la chute ancienne de Silver Millenium ; après tout, c’est sur Terre qu’il renaîtra. Les royaumes d’Or et d’Argent sont désormais liés, et sans doute à jamais. Comme leurs Cristaux sont déjà apparus, ça sera un jour prochain. 

Ces Cristaux d’Or et d’Argent sous forme pleinement déployée s’ouvrent comme des fleurs. D’un bourgeon porté en médaillon, baignés des pouvoirs de la Guerrière Sailor accomplie et de son consort libérant toute leur énergie, ils présentent tellement plus de facettes et s’élèvent à l’apex d’un sceptre royal plein de majesté. Dans leur lumière s’esquisse déjà la Néo-Reine Sérénité, appelée à régner sur la Terre et le système solaire entier.

Usagi, fillette sans rien de particulier, avait 14 ans à peine à son premier éveil, et encore tant de chemin à faire, de maturité à acquérir… dans les larmes souvent. Au fil des révolutions célestes, elle s’épanouit peu à peu et devient adulte ; un peu plus vite qu’une jeune fille plus ordinaire, d’ailleurs.   
Sous l’impulsion de son Cristal, elle ressuscite une légende ancienne, perpétue à nouveau une tradition oubliée, et très bientôt, lancera un nouveau cycle de vie.   
Sous son aile, graine tirée du Chaudron Primordial et couvée par son amour, pour ses amies, son amant et l’humanité toute entière, c’est même un monde nouveau tout entier qui prendra naissance et pourra commencer sa propre histoire, subtil mélange d’héritage et de nouveauté pour le meilleur et avec la force et la confiance pour faire face au pire.


End file.
